Manami
Manami '(学実, ''Manami) is a servant currently in service to Yuuto Tanaka, and is the second youngest of all the servants. Manami acts more like a maid than a fully fledged servant due to being paralyzed from the waist down, and is confined to a wheelchair. Like the other servants, Manami is completely loyal to Yuuto, refering to him as 'Goshujin-sama' (Master), and following his commands without question. He does however, prefer she just call him 'Yuu-kun/sama', telling her to not worry about what she calls him. Despite this, Manami still just calls Yuuto 'Goshujin-sama'. Appearance Manami is a young girl with rather pale skin, and is of noticeably short stature. She has white shoulder length hair and sunrise orange eyes. Manami also always seems to have a rather bored expression on her face. Manami wears a traditional French maid outfit, consisting of a dark blue dress under a light grey ruffled half-apron. She sometimes also wears the usual ruffled maid headpiece, but not often. She can always been seen sat in a rather expensive yet antique wheelchair, hand crafted with oak wood and decorated with adornments made of gold. It is said to have originally belonged to one of Yuuto's Uncles before they passed away. Personality Upon first glance, Manami appears rather deadpan, often having an emotionless expression on her face and not showing any excitement towards anything. This isn't entirely wrong, as she is easily bored being sat inside everyday, and as such often looks and sounds bored, however she isn't emotionless. While Mamani doesn't really speak unless spoken to, whenever she is able to go outside, be it someone taking her out somewhere or wheeling herself outside, she becomes much more excited and social, enjoying going around to look at nature with others. One of Yuuto's other servants, who is the youngest of them all, is a boy named Isami, who also acts as Manami's caretaker, and as such they spend almost everyday together. They've grown to be close friends, to the point where Manami sees him as a Brother, and she has even stated that besides Yuuto, she is the happiest when she's with Isami, as she does not know the others well, only having been there for three years. Background Manami was born into a small family in Sacaro, in which her mother died during labour. Being raised by just her father, Manami starting working in a restaurant owned by him around age 12 as a waitress, to try and help pay bills and the like. Things went well at first, however a year after she started working, she decided to stay back late to close up, while her father had already gone home. On the way home herself, Manami was attacked and beaten by an unknown group, before they took off with all of her belongings. Being just 13 and underweight, due to her and her father not having much money for food, the injuries took their toll on Manami, and she ended up paralyzed from the waist down, and had to be confined to a wheelchair. Her father didn't get in enough money to provide for them both anymore, as he couldn't work as often without Manami, and everyday they got closer amd and closer to being broke. Without any other options, her father looked into putting Manami up for adoption, which was when he met Yuuto Tanaka. Yuuto was looking for people to be his servants, and in exchange would pay them, while also giving them a place to live. After meeting with Yuuto and his other servants at the time, Manami's father talked with her, and eventually convinced her to take the offer. Despite promising to visit if he ever could, Manami hasn't seen her father since. Yet still, whenever she gets paid, she sends all the money she can to him. Plot Abilities & Powers Being paralyzed, Manami is not capable of fighting. As such, her only way of attacking someone would be to use a weapon such as a firearm, keeping them at range. Even with something like a knife, she would still be practically defenceless however, as without the use of her legs she could only move with her wheelchair, which would be incredibly ineffective. Nen Manami is not capable of using Nen, and as such has no abilities. Equipment '''Pistol: As with the other servants of Yuuto, Manami has been trained to use a pistol. Despite never having used it, she is fully capable of doing so, whether it be in self defence or protecting someone else. Although she owns a pistol, she barely ever carries it around with her. Battles & Competitions Quotes Trivia * Manami, Sieg and Kiyoshi all share the same birthday